


Chocolate For Breakfast

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Remus/Tonks drabbles, not interconnected in any way, but together despite that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

They entered the house laughing. She had raindrops in her hair and her skin was thick with the sweet scent of incense.

"And you've never been before?" she marvelled, bright-eyed.

Remus shook off his cloak. "I doubt there'd be a high percentage of church-going werewolves, Tonks."

She grinned impishly. "I don't think_that_church gets many witches either. It's_years_since I've been to a Muggle one."

"Is it very different?"

"The candles. But other than that... no. Faith's faith in the end, I suppose. We all need something to have faith in."

"Ahhh... that's what I have_you_for..."


	2. Too Soon, So Simple

Tonks stands in the heart of battle and despite her training her mind spins with panic about her husband's fate. Merlin, she loves him too much and it can't be possible that it's going to end like this, so soon. Oh, Remus―

A witch steps in front of her and laughs wildly.

_Crap._

Bellatrix.

Tonk's mother has told her so much about Bella. About brains and beauty and brilliance but now nothing remains except manic devastation in a death's head face.

Bellatrix's wand rises and as the curse arcs Tonks realises, startled at the simplicity of it, that she's lost.


	3. Better Be Home Soon

Andromeda waits in the front room, her grandson asleep on her lap. His hair is a contented green, the shade of the tea that Dora once drank. Before she met Remus Lupin, before she fell in love, before she converted to cacao.

Andromeda knows that her son-in-law still doubts his acceptance. He seems incapable of understanding that the daughter's love is all he requires to gain the mother's approval. Besides, both married outside the box.

And now... now all Andromeda wants is to see him bring her daughter back through that door.

Oh, Merlin, is that so much to ask?


	4. Chocolate For Breakfast

"Mmm..."

"Does that mean you're awake?" Remus watched his young wife with unashamedly hungry eyes.

Tonks yawned, stretched, and grinned groggily. "S'pose. What time's it?"

"Late. Early. In-between." He tickled her belly, fingers barely touching.

She squirmed happily, then laughed when her stomach rumbled.

"Well," he chuckled, "I guess you just answered your own question: breakfast time."

Tonks peered upside down out the window. "I think it's_night,_Remus."

"So? You just woke, ergo, breakfast. Open your mouth." He placed chocolate on her tongue. "Cures all ills, even fatigue."

"I'm not fatigued."

"Oh, you soon will be. Come here, you..."


End file.
